comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-2004)
Timeline of Events 13,800,000,000 B.C.Edit * As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities. The Universe was bestowed powerful beings to watch over it, such as Living Tribunal, Infinite Aura and others. * As the Living Tribunal came to watch over the new universe, it created an evil other half, Dark Tribunal that attempted to destroy the forming universe, but was sealed in a pocket dimension by the cosmic entities. * The Big Bang then happened, and the universe sprang to life. 10,000,000,000 B.C * Life begins to form on many habitable planets which have formed over millienia. 80,000,000 B.C * The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Cosmic Beings are overwhelmed by the power of the Infinity stones, and theybscatter them to the stars, hoping god that no one ever find even one. * Celestials are born, one of which is Ego. 60,000,000 B.C * around This time (the preside date varies) Earth came into extistance in its solar system. 2, 500,000 B.C * A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism. 1,000,000 B.C * A unknown powerful dies, and is struck by a meteor, thus creating the realm of Asgard. * Galactus is born, and gains godlike powers by absorbing a supernova. * Primus and Unicron are created, fight, and Unicron is cast out. * Primis dies, and forms Cybertron, using the Well of Allsparks to give birth to the Transformers. 7353 B.C. * The first king of Asgard is born. 8000 B.C * En Sabah Nur is born as the worlds first mutant. Becoming Apoclapse, he builds and destroys many civilisations , before a traitor in his ranks seals him in a tomb buried in Egypt. 6000 B.C * Annihilus is born 3500 B.C * In order to raise their chances in the war against their enemies, a rogue Kree faction visits numerous planets, genetically altering a number of sentient life forms in order to create biological weapons. One of the planets visited is Earth, and the Kree's experiments give rise to an unique caste of genetically altered Humans. When these humans are deemed ready for war, the Kree expose them to Terrigen Mist, which activates their special genetic ability of Terrigenesis; a process which imbues the human with a power unique to them. They construct the Diviners, containment devices built to hold Terrigen Crystals. The Diviners will only open if one of these genetically altered humans brings them to a cityscape built beneath the planet's surface, releasing the mist so as to "divine" those who have the altered Terrigen Gene. The Kree hierarchy discovers the faction's illegal activities and the operation is abandoned. The Kree disperse from Earth, leaving behind six Diviners, the city, and at least one of their deceased kin. These genetically altered humans eventually start to call themselves "Inhumans". This society goes on to last for millennia, right up to present day. * Odin is born * Golden Age of Cybertron * Optimus Prime is created 2300 B.C * The race of Titans move to Titan as their homeworld 1000 B.C * The Onai Shadelock is born on his homeworld of Onaira. * 900 B.C * Hela is born. * Heimdall is born 500 B.C * Odin banished Hela to another dimension * Shadeloxk gets his powers. 200 B.C * Thor and Loki are born. * Destruction of Onaira * Shadelock departs to space with his brother. 100 B.C * The Titan Thanos, is born. 80 B.C * A calamity wipes out all the Titans, apart from Thanos * Thanos begins his search for the Infinity Stones. * Thanos wipes out half the population of his first planet. 1066 * The Knights of Iacon assist William at the battle of Hastings 1700 * Shadelock sacrifices his brother to get the Shadow Gem. 1801 * Thanos gains the Outriders. 1880 * Thanos takes the child Ebony Maw from his homeworld to train. 1832 * James Howlett is born 1850 * The Cybertronian War begins 1914 * World War 1 begins 1918 * Steve Rogers is born, days after his fathers death at war * World War 1 ends 1932 * Charles Xavier is born 1934 * At the Deutsches Opernhaus in Berlin, Johann Schmidtmeets Adolf Hitler and Ernst Kaufmann head of the Special Weapon Division after the performance of a Wagner opera. Schmidt reveals his theory that the Asgardians and their magic could be more than a myth. Hitler is intrigued by his ideas, and Schmidt offers to conduct research in Kaufmann’s unit, but is rejected. Heinrich Himmleroverhears the conversation and takes Schmidt under his wing. 1939 * World War 2 begins * Stark Industires is founded by Howard Stark 1940 * In Los Angeles, California, Howard Stark demonstrates the properties of Vibranium, a metal found by Stark Industries in Africa. Stark is attacked by HYDRA assassins. Then, Stark accepts Colonel Chester Phillips' proposal to join the Strategic Scientific Reserve. ** At Castle Kaufmann in the Bavarian Alps, Abraham Erskine injects Johann Schmidt with his Super Soldier Serum, but the serum horrifically transforms Schmidt, turning him into the Red Skull. The Americans then break Erskine out. 1941 * Rogers joins the army, against the advise of the enrolled due to his stature and psychical abilities. * Red Skull finds the Tesseract in Norway. * Rogers joins a Militery team headed by Peggy Carter. * Rogers is chosen for his selflessness and intelligence to be the test subject for the Super Soilder Syrum, which Erskine had finally perfected. It is a success, and Rogers is reborn anew, but a HYRDRA spy present assassinates Erskine and destroys the syrum, leaving barely any behind. * Rogers goes on to be Captain America, leading the Howling Commandos against the forces of Red Skull and HYDRA. * Red Skull plans to betray Hitler with the power of the tesseract 1945 * During a mission, James Barnes is presumed KIA, but is instead taken for testing by HYDRA. * After Red Skull sets a bomb that kills all the Howling Commandos accept Captain America, Capatin America faces off against Red Skull, who tries to use the Tesseract to obliterate Rogers, but it instead teleports him beyond time. To prevent Red Skulls attempt to wipe out many american cities, Captain America pitched the pane into the ice, where he was put into stasis. * Rogers dispearance was then publicly revealed. * Hitler ends his own life * The Two atomic bombs are dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki * World War 2 ends 1972 * Xavier founds his school for gifted youngsters as a sanctuary for all mutants. 1983 * Hank Pym created the Pym Particle and becomes Ant-Man, but refuses to hand over his Particles to Stark Industires. * Natasha Romanoff is born * 1987 * During a mission, Hank Pym looses his wife, who sacrifes herself by going sub atomic to stop a bomb detonating. * A young Peter Quill hears of his mothers death, and is abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. 1988 * Carol Danvers is shot down by an alien ship whole on a training exercise with a lightspeed engine imbued with the Tesseract, the crash resulting in her gaining powers from the engine and blast, before being taken by the Kree 1990 * HYDRA turns Bucky Barnes into the Winter Soilder * Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Jonathan Storm and Benjamin Grimm gain their powers, and become the Fantastic Four. * Victor Von Doom attempts to gain those same powers, and becomes Doctor Doom. 1991 * The Winter Soilder assassinates Howard and Maria Stark * King T'Chaka of Wakanda kills his brother, the father of Erik Killmonger 1995 * Some Autobots flee to earth in the wake of the end of the Cybertronian War 2001 * A plan by Malekith to destroy Asgard is foiled by Thor and the Warriors Three. 2004 * Tony Stark becomes Iron Man * Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk 2005 * Captain America awakes from the Ice * The first Avengers team is offically formed by Nick Fury, the first team comprising of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor and Hawkeye. 2011 * The Guardians of the Galaxy form to prevent Ronan starting a war with the Kree and Nova Corp. * The Power Stone is given to The Collector. * Autobots strike pack against the Decepticons, restarting the cybertronian War 2012 * As part of a plan by Thanos to find the Space Stone on Earth, he gives the Asgardian Loki (Earth-2004) an army of aliens called the Chitauri, which he uses to attack Earth, culimaging in the battle of New York. The army is wiped out, amen Loki is sent back to Asgard in chains, but Earth now knows od the Avengers, and that monsters and aliens really exist. * Later that same year, the X-Men are forced to reveal Mutants exist in the world in order to unite mutants to stop the ancinet En Sabah Nur, calling himself Apocalypse, from wiping out all life on Earth. These events also expose the Inhumans. 2013 * The World government wants all enhanced induvidals to confirm their abilties to Theban government, which is Eventully withdrawn, due to a large amount of supervillans who would never agree to do so. * A radiation leak spreads to a group of spiders, one of which survives and bites Peter Parker, making him spider man. * The Avengers meet Black Bolt and Medusa, the king and queen of a secret nation of Inhumans who have taken control of the terrapin mist. 2014 * Stark creates Ultron, who attempts to wipe out humanity but is stopped by the Avengers. Disconnected, Ultron flees. * The X-Men learn the terragin mist is fatal to mutants, which starts a war between the mutants and the Inhumans. In the end, it was all a ploy caused by Apocalpse, who wanted both sides to wipe each other out. However, the terragin mist is destroyed, and Medusa is killed, striking a massive blow to Black Bolt and the Inhumans. * Odin sacrifices himself to prevent Surtur starting Ragnarok early, and Loki is redeemed. 2016 * Liam Warren becomes Immortalem. * Thanos goes to Knowhere to take the Power Stone from the Collector. The Collector is killed, and Nebula fights Thanos but is killed by her father. Learning that the stone wasn't there, Thanos teams up with Ronan, allowing the Kree to attack the Nova Corp while he and his Black Order snuck in and stole the Orb, containing the power stone. Thanos now had the first Infinity Stone * The Living Tribunal dies. 2017 * Captain Marvel joins the Avengers after finding out the dark truth of the Kree and preventing Starforce from blowing up the White House * Talos infiltrates Earth * Shadelock meets Hellscape * Immortalem joins the Avengers 2018 * Captain Marvel stops Starforce from destroying Chicargo, killing some of her old teammates in the process. * Shadelock returns to Earth, and wipes out most of the X-Men. * The Hulk and Black Bolt face off against Shadelock in New York, as Black Bolt fears that Shadelock would attack the few surviving Inhumans the same way he did the X-Men. The confrentation ends in the deaths of both Black Bolt and the Hulk. * Shadelock and his allies leave Earth and go to Sakaar. There, Shadelock kills Grandmaster and takes control of his Contest of Champions, eradicating it and making The Mind Games. * The Mind Games happen, two weeks of madness, fighting and death * Ultron is destroyed * Ego dies * Apocalypse dies * The survivors of the Mind Games unite, including Thanos, to fight Shadelcok and his oncoming armies. 2019 * To fight Shadelock, the Avengers create Shadow Armour. * Shadelock unites with Annihilus and his army, and prepares to attack Earth * Thanos gets the reality stone * Shadelock and his armies attack Avengers HQ * Hela Dies * Black Panther dies * Annihilus retreats, and Galactus is banished * Hellscape dies * Final fight against Shadelock * Wolverine dies * Sacrifce of Reed Richards * Shadelock is defeated, and vanishes * Thanos leaves with the Black Order to find the other stones * The New X-Men learn that Apocalypse is beginning to regenarate with the help of Anubis * The Soul Stone is hidden away by the Silver Surfer 2020 2021 * Thanos sets out to claim the last four infinity stones. * Thanos finds the Silver Sufer and learns he hid the stone away. * Thanos kills the Silver Surfer and sends the Black Order to get the stones 2030 Category:Timelines Category:Earth-2004